


BMC Prompt Oneshots

by Jasper Kirby (blakesaregrates)



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pinkberry, Prompt Fill, Smut, boyf riends - Freeform, more to be added - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesaregrates/pseuds/Jasper%20Kirby
Summary: This is just trash tbh. I have a list of 100 prompts, and I've been asking my friend to request ships for them. Now I'm opening it up to the world.It varies from genre to genre, but everything will be tagged at the beginning. I'll add ships and tags as I write them.Please request stuff, I need inspiration. I'll write (almost) any ship, any situation, etc. Feel free to request a prompt that's already been used for a different ship, or the same ship but a different scenario (i.e. some of them can be happy or sad).





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [too_obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_obsessed/gifts).



Request Form:  
[Prompt Number and Name] - [Ship] - [Genre: angst/smut/fluff/comedy/etc] - [things you don't want (aka no swearing, no smut (if not already specified), triggering content] - [basic description of scenario (OPTIONAL)]

1\. “That’s starting to get annoying.”  
2\. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”  
3\. “You can’t just sit there all day.”  
4\. “I’m too sober for this.”  
5\. “I’m not here to make friends.”  
6\. “I need a place to stay.”  
7\. “Well, that’s tragic.”  
8\. “You’re seriously like a man-child.”  
9\. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”  
10\. “The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.”  
11\. “Dear Diary, …”  
12\. “She’s hiding behind the sofa.”  
13\. “I lost our baby.”  
14\. “They’re so cute when they’re asleep.”  
15\. “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”  
16\. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”  
17\. “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.”  
18\. “What’s the matter, sweetie?”  
19\. “You’re Satan.”  
20\. “I don’t want to hear your excuse. You can’t just give me wet-willies.”  
21\. “I’m bulletproof…but please, don’t shoot me.”  
22\. “Did you just hiss at me?”  
23\. “Do you really need all that candy?”  
24\. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”  
25\. “I swear, I’m not crazy!!!”  
26\. “The diamond in your engagement ring is fake.”  
27\. “No. Regrets.”  
28\. “How drunk was I?”  
29\. “How is my wife more badass than me?”  
30\. “Be you. No one else can.”  
31\. “I haven’t slept in ages.”  
32\. “I locked the keys in the car.”  
33\. “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?”  
34\. “You work for me. You are my slave.”  
35\. “Take your medicine.”  
36\. “They’re monsters.”  
37\. “Welcome to fatherhood.”  
38\. “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”  
39\. “It’s your turn to make dinner.”  
40\. “The kids, they ambushed me.”  
41\. “Sorry isn’t going to help when I kick your ass!!!”  
42\. “Stop being so cute.”  
43\. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”  
44\. “You need to see a doctor.”  
45\. “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”  
46\. “It was a joke, baby. I swear.”  
47\. “Dogs don’t wear clothes!”  
48\. “I didn’t think you could get any less romantic…”  
49\. “Safety first. What are you? FIVE?”  
50\. “This is girl talk, so leave.”  
51\. “Where am I going? Crazy. Wanna come?”  
52\. “There’s a herd of them!”  
53\. “Do you think I’m scared of a woman?”  
54\. “They’re not your kids, back the fuck off.”  
55\. “You’re a nerd.”  
56\. “I’m late.”  
57\. “Just get home as soon as possible, okay?!”  
58\. “You smell like a wet dog.”  
59\. “I could punch you right now.”  
60\. “Are you going to talk to me?”  
61\. “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”  
62\. “If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”  
63\. “Flea markets don’t carry fleas, you know?”  
64\. “Here, take my blanket.”  
65\. “I don’t want you to stop.”  
66\. “How could I ever forget about you?”  
67\. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”  
68\. “Run for it!”  
69\. “We need to talk.”  
70\. “Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.”  
71\. “I want a pet.”  
72\. “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”  
73\. “I’m not wearing a dress.”  
74\. “I’m not wearing a tie.”  
75\. “Quit beating me up!”  
76\. “Please put your penis away.”  
77\. “It’s a Texas thing.”  
78\. “Don’t argue. Just do it.”  
79\. “I hope I’m never stuck with you on a desert island.”  
80\. “Does he know about the baby?”  
81\. “Hold still.”  
82\. “I just ironed these pants!”  
83\. “Enough with the sass!”  
84\. “Show me what’s behind your back.”  
85\. “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”  
86\. “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.”  
87\. “Stay awake.”  
88\. “STOP INTERRUPTING ME!”  
89\. “You’re not interested, are you?”  
90\. “I’m not buying ikea furniture again.”  
91\. “Tell me you need me.”  
92\. “Oh honey, I’d never be jealous of you.”  
93\. “I’m telling you. I’m haunted.”  
94\. “I had a bad dream again.”  
95\. “Have I mentioned? I fucking hate Halloween.”  
96\. “It’s Christmas, don’t be mad at me.”  
97\. “You’re not going to starve yourself on Thanksgiving.”  
98\. “The store ran out of Easter eggs.”  
99\. “How could you forget your son’s birthday?”  
100\. “You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”


	2. 6. “I lost our baby.” - Pinkberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @too_obsessed (my best friend).
> 
> Crack/Fluff, those weird American Home Ec. lessons where you have to look after a baby doll??? I don't understand, I'm British ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Also swearing, I always swear.
> 
> Can be seen as Pinkberry or pre-slash or even just gen.

“...Chloe?”

She looks up from her phone. “Yeah, B?”

“...Where’s the baby?”

“What?”

“Where’s the baby? You were supposed to bring him round with you!”

“I lost it,” Chloe shrugs, looking back at Instagram.

“What?!” Brooke shrieks.

Chloe just shrugs again. “I lost our baby. No big deal, it’s not like we’re getting graded on caring for a toy.”

But the distraught look on Brooke’s face is making her feel kinda guilty and she hates it. “Oh, c’mon, Brooke, don’t look at me like that-”

“I thought this was a big thing, Chlo. It’s our baby, we’re looking after it together!” 

Fuck, she looks like she’s about to cry. Sighing, Chloe puts her phone down, moving over to sit next to Brooke and pulling her into a hug.

“I’m… sorry, Brooke. I didn’t think it meant this much to you… do you wanna go and, um, look for it? It’s in my house somewhere…”

At that, Brooke instantly perks up, grinning up at Chloe. 

“Sure! I’ll grab my purse! Ooh, can we stop at Pinkberry on the way?”

...She’s too good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short. I need to write more Pinkberry, happy Brooke = happy me


	3. 62. “If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?” - boyf riends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @too_obsessed (again, ofc. I love her)
> 
> Smut, obviously. Not super explicit, but it's definitely there. Also more swearing. 
> 
> The title is pretty obvious tbh: Michael's tired and Jeremy's horny, is there really anything new?

“D-dude, will you stop rolling around? I-I’m trying to get back to sleep.”

“Okay, 1) don’t call me dude, we’re dating, and 2) I’m trying to go back to sleep too!” Michael sighs.

“W-well, can you go back to sleep whilst l-lying still? You’re bugging me.”

“Bitch.”

“Ass.”

…

“M-Michael! L-Lie still!”

Michael just whines. “I can’t sleep, Jer. It sucks.”

Jeremy is quiet for a moment, before rolling onto his side and moving into Michael’s limited field of vision. “If you can’t sleep...we could always have sex?” He says quietly, placing a hand on Michael’s bare chest.

The derisive snort he gets in response isn’t exactly what he was expecting. “Jesus Christ, Jeremy, you’re so horny.”

“Sh-shut up! You’re the one with a boner right now!”

“...Touché. But I’m totally too tired to fuck you senseless right now.”

Jeremy rolls his eyes. “Oh my god, you’re so lame.” But then he gets an idea, smirking. 

“Jer? That’s your scheming look, what are you- oh.”

Michael is cut off by his own moan as Jeremy disappears under the covers, pulls Michael’s boxers down and just fucking deepthroats him all in one swift motion. 

“Y-you’re too good at that, babe,” he says breathlessly, his hand slipping under the cover too to nestle into Jeremy’s wild curls.

Humming around Michael’s dick, Jeremy bobs his head rhythmically, the covers moving with him. 

It doesn’t take long before Michael gets close, his legs tensing and his fingers tightening in Jeremy’s hair. “Shit, baby, I’m gonna-”

And he does, and Jeremy swallows him down happily, sitting up and letting the covers fall off his head.

“Fuck, Jer,” Michael huffs, his eyes closing as Jeremy crawls up to cuddle up to him. 

“That’s tired you out, huh?” Jeremy giggles, closing his own eyes. 

Michael hums, pulling Jeremy closer. Within minutes, the two of them are asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are so short jfc I need to write m o r e 
> 
> I'm currently out of pre-answered prompts, but I've got two more for @too_obsessed coming up, so pls request stuff ok thanks bye


End file.
